The present invention relates to a computer aided text generation method and system. The present invention also relates to machine translation and word processors.
The following prior art has been proposed for computer aided text generation. One of the conventional techniques is described in "One Approach to On-Line Translation", IPSG (Information Processing Society of Japan) SIG (Special Interest Group) REPORTS ON NATURAL LANGUAGE PROCESSING, 41-5 (Jan. 26, 1984), pp. 1-8. This refers to an application of a machine translation system and handles foreign language letters, for example, directed to a visit. The features of that approach are to translate a natural source language to a target language via a source language expression based on the way of thinking in the target language.
Another conventional technique, Japanese Patent Laid-Open JP-A-62-284459, relates to a device which receives data on the purpose of a text to be generated and displays items to be incorporated into the text in accordance with the received data. The features of the device are to store data on items necessary for text generation, to analyze the input purpose of the text generation, and to retrieve and display data on the items on the basis of the result of the analysis. In connection with this conventional technique, the presentation of a text model corresponding to the purpose of the text is disclosed in JP-A-62-284457. However, it only discloses the compliments of the season in letters.